1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cage for animals. More particularly, the present invention relates to a latching mechanism for securing the cage door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Animal cages are well known in the art and have many uses, such as transporting pets, transporting wild animals for relocation, housing research animals, and so forth. It is also known to provide an animal cage with a door that is hinged along one side wall, with the hinges typically being attached to the edge of the side wall. The door can be secured in a closed position by a latch fastened to the side wall opposite the hinges.
Latches for this purpose are of many different types and designs. Many of them are noisy and difficult to operate. This shortcoming presents a significant problem in settings such as animal laboratories which may have hundreds of animal cages. Such cages must be opened and closed frequently, adding significantly to the general background noise. In addition, some animals may rattle the cage doors.
Accordingly, there is a need for an animal cage and latching mechanism that reduces the noise generated by opening and closing the cage door.